What I Can't Have, But Try To Get
by A1danw
Summary: Love. It's all I long for. I've had a crush on both of them for years. But I can't have them. I go to her party. They're both there. They think of me as a friend, but I want more. And I will get it goddammit.


Izuku POV:

Mist. Black Mist. My eyes were blurry with the tears of pleasure. I shoved the pink, vibrating toy farther up, set on the highest setting. This was the only way. The two people who I loved didn't feel the same way. I never asked, but I knew deep down inside. I knew they would never love me. Ever since the night three years ago.

~three years ago, March 15, 2016~

It was an unusually calm day for March. The rainfall was minimal, and the sky was clear. This didn't last long though. Soon, the rain fell, and I needed shelter. For at least the night. Me, being a small twelve-year-old boy with curly green hair and a plethora of freckles and could pass off as a female meant I was accepted into my neighbor's house, even though they already had two daughters. My house was at least two hours away, and I would get sick if I walked and it was getting dark. My neighbors called my mom and let her know I would spend the night at their house. I wasn't the only person stuck there. My neighbors ran a day camp and many of the kids couldn't go home because of the rain. We were given blankets and pillows. We set up a makeshift bed for all the boys there and slept in the attic. The room was fitted with crème colored carpet and brown, stained wood walls. A regular ceiling light shone bright (until we turned it off) and a small window showed all the rain pouring down, sounding like it might flood. Two boys slept next to me. Their names were Todoroki and Bakugou. Todoroki had red and white hair along with a blue eye. I couldn't see the other eye, but it looked gray.

Bakugou had Pomeranian colored hair and fiery red eyes. Not to forget a cocky attitude. I slept next to these two and they made me feel better during the night. I no longer felt scared. In the morning, the rain had stopped. Massive puddles lined the sidewalks and roads. One such puddle was next to the barn close to the neighbor's house. I didn't even notice it. How could I, the rain was too heavy. The barn was your stereotypical red barn with sliding wooden doors. We grabbed ropes and slung them over the branches. We (the boys and girls) swung over the puddle and landed on the pavement. We did this until our parents came to get us. While I waited for my mom, I saw Bakugou give a girl with short brown hair a flower he found in the dirt. I don't know why I was hurt. I mean, maybe they're just friends. The flower means nothing. Little did I know that it did mean something. Something massive.

~Present day, March 17, 2019~

Of course, she had to invite me to the party. Rub it in that she got him, and I didn't. Uraraka was one of my closest friends, but did she need to do this? I get it. She got Bakugou and I didn't. Todoroki wasn't dating anyone, so maybe I had a chance with him. Ever since the night I spent with Todoroki and Bakugou, I've had feelings for them. My neighbors and parents stayed good friends ever since the night and I got to stay over more than once. Staying over meant the boys whom I loved. Even if I could see them for only a night, it was enough. I became good friends with them and Uraraka through the neighbor. When we were thirteen, Uraraka asked out Bakugou and he said "Yes". Of course he did. He loves her and not me. Tomorrow was their two-year anniversary and I had to watch as he loved my best friend instead of me. They did this last year. It was hell for me. But I must go to the party. I must be there for them. I wore a white button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone paired with black skinny jeans. I hoped the outfit would get the boy's attention.

I showed up at the house and wrung the doorbell. Uraraka's dad answered and gave me his traditional stern look. I don't think he ever approved of me. Then again, he never approved of anyone. He told me to come in and I stepped in after thanking him. I slipped off my black converse and entered the living room. It had a tan couch, brown walls, and two lamps with green shades. The lamps sat on wooden side tables; one by each side of the couch. The living room had a window facing the front driveway and the window took up most of the wall. The carpet was a creme/tan color and remained that way throughout the first floor. The kitchen was your regular kitchen but black and white colored appliances. "Midoriya? Is that you?" Uraraka came up from the downstairs and greeted me. A few months ago, she dyed her hair. It was bleached white at the roots and continued to the halfway point in her hair. She was wearing a pink floral dress with spaghetti straps. Bakugou and Todoroki came trailing behind her. We all hugged and then Uraraka's dad spoke up. "Ok kids, we'll be gone for the next five hours. I expect you all to behave." And with that, Uraraka's parents left the house. Uraraka suddenly gave us all a smirk.

~Five minutes later~

"Uraraka are you sure this a good idea?" Uraraka was in the process of digging through her parent's alcohol cabinet in the basement. Wine, beer, you name it. It was all there. And Uraraka was planning on drinking it with us. She was passing out cans of Bud Light and Budweiser. We shouldn't do this. But the boys would think I'm cool if I drank the beer. So, I did. It tasted bitter and cool. The liquid burned as it dripped down my throat. I suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. But I also felt something else. I felt confidence. I drank heavily for the next few hours. We all did. One can of beer turned in ten and soon twenty. I said something's, but I don't remember them. We were so drunk we had a challenging time walking. But somehow Uraraka was able to leave a note for her parents, telling them that we were sleeping upstairs. We slowly climbed up the stairs to Uraraka's room and passed out.

~Three Hours later~

Pain was all I felt in my head. Pounding pain. I slowly got up from the floor and crawled down the stairs. We had an hour before Uraraka's parents got home so I needed to hide the evidence of our actions. When I went down to the basement, I found that all the cans had been thrown out and replaced. Who did this? Wait, were the boys still in the room? I walked up the stairs and checked on Uraraka. She had changed out of the dress and into blue pajamas. I walked into the living room to find Todoroki read and Bakugou playing some sort of card game. "Our angel has woken up." Todoroki smiled. "Hey, what happened? I woke up and the mess from drinking is all cleaned up." Todoroki laughed. "Bakugou and I didn't drink. Don't you remember? You and Uraraka got drunk. You were able to walk upstairs, but Bakugou had to carry Uraraka to her room. The second you guys got to her room, you passed out." Really? I remember it as we all were drunk, and we all passed out in Uraraka's room. How much did I drink? I sat down next to Todoroki and I felt like something was wrong I don't know why. Todoroki moved closer to me and swung his arm around my shoulders. "So, what did you mean when you said you would watch me and Bakugou?" Wait, did I say that?

~Three hours earlier~

Todoroki POV:

"Dude, ease up on that beer." Midoriya was in the process of downing a can of Bud Light. He had already finished ten cans but felt the need to drink more. He seemed ticked the moment he walked through the front door. Did he still have that crush on me and Bakugou? I don't think he even knows that we know about the crush. Bakugou and I found out about the crush two years ago. Does he even know that we know about the crush? Bakugou and I found out about the crush a month ago. We were having a sleepover with Midoriya and he started talking in his sleep. We were used to this. He usually talks about All Might or some shit like that. But that night was different. He started mumbling about me and Bakugou. He said we didn't love him and that we would never know. However, we did love him. We never had the heart to tell him. Bakugou told Uraraka about Midoriya having a crush on both me and Todoroki. They hatched a plan. They told Midoriya that they were dating to see how he reacted. They knew that it was mean, and they didn't care. When Midoriya finished his can of beer. He started mumbling. At first it was about pro heroes and soon turned into his love life. He started complaining about me and Bakugou not loving him. We must tell him, and soon.

"Hey Midoriya, did you find out which class you're in?" All four of us applied for U.A. and we all got in. "Yeah, class 1-A," Midoriya said happily. "Sweet! We're all in the same class." Bakugou said with a smile. "Mabey I'll sit next to Todoroki and Bakugou. I can watch them during class." Wow, not creepy at all. Honestly, he's had too much to drink. Even Uraraka noticed.

~Present time~

Midoriya POV:

Wait, did I say that? "How drunk was I?" I asked. "You drank around twenty cans of beer. Bakugou and I bought replacement cans so Uraraka's parents don't know we drank their beer." Todoroki answered my question and I felt embarrassed. What if they knew about the crush I have on them? What if they already did and they were just playing with my emotions? They were probably toying with me. "We're home!" Uraraka's parents walked through the door. "Where's Uraraka?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. We'll be heading out." Todoroki grabbed his backpack and my arm and hauled me out the door. Bakugou trailed close behind. Todoroki pushed me and Bakugou into the back seat of his car. The drive to his house was a quite one; no one talked. When we arrived at Todoroki's house, we walked to his room. When we arrived I sat down at his desk. "So, why am I here?" Bakugou sat on the floor and Todoroki sat on his bed. "Midoriya we need to talk. We know about your crush on us. We've known for two years." I KNEW IT. "Midoriya, we like you back. Could we start a relationship between the three of us?" And of course, I nodded my head.


End file.
